Cinderella & Her Man in Blue Jeans
by Rainbows.Are.Dull
Summary: Who knew that writing letters to a loved one could lead to saying those three desired words?


Day One**  
**

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

I miss you. I do. I really, really do. Do you miss me, too?

So, you might be asking why I'm writing to you and addressing you as Cinderella, right? Well, this is going to sound pathetic, but I went over my texting limits, so Mom took away my phone. She told me that you messaged me seven times, though. That is why I'm writing to you to make it up... Oh, and I remember you mentioning how you dressed up as Cinderella for Halloween plenty of times when you were young. Ha. That must have been cute...

Anyways, I heard that your new single topped the Billboards. Is that true? How exciting! I'm so happy for you, my lovely princess! Congratulations!

I seriously cannot wait until you come back here! Honestly, I exercise my arms so that they could be ready once you fall into them.

Love, Prince Charming

- XXX -

**To: Prince Charming**

Dear Prince Charming,

I miss you, too! My days without you have been such a drag. I don't think I can do this any much longer without hearing your voice. The only way that I can retrieve my energy is by searching your precious face up on the Internet. My band claims that I'm crazy, but I don't care. I just really miss you.

You dork! Ha. I can't believe you got your phone taken away again! If I was there, I would tease you so much. You have no idea, but I guess letters would be okay as well. My fingers are actually exhausted from texting so much. Figured that's the punishment when you have unlimited and you're trying to stay in touch with your beloved ones... Oh, and we will never speak of my Halloween days ever again! Okay? Okay.

Aw, thanks for that... I also heard that Ms. Brianna Conway is recording a duet with you guys. People are already saying that it is going to become a successful hit. Just promise me that you won't fall head over heels for her, all right? You should know that you're my one and only prince.

P.S. I can't wait to see you, too! Although, I got to admit, even though you try, your muscles are no comparison to Logan's. Good luck with training.

Love, Cinderella

* * *

Day Two

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

You had my heart skipping a beat with every single sentence you wrote. Once I read your last note that was scribbled down, my face fell. Are you saying I'm not as tough as Logan? I'll have you know that I just beat him at an arm wrestling battle. It was indeed very intense.

Don't worry about Brianna. She's cool. She knows that we're an item. Besides, she told me that she's dating Jett Stetson... Yup, the Jett Stetson. It's kind of disgusting but whatever. At least she's happy.

So, how's your life been?

Oh, I forgot to ask previously! How are you managing to be an actress and a singer simultaneously? That's like incredible! You have amazing skills.

Miss you lots!

Love, Prince Charming

* * *

Day Four

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

I am utterly mad at you. WHY DIDN'T YOU RESPOND! Anxiety is killing me already, so I'm writing again. :P

I have good news for you. Brianna dumped Jett after some creative differences. Haha. She didn't have a breakdown. Jett did. The only bad part is that Mom forced the guys and me to comfort him until he is settled. Worst of all, he's currently at our apartment, sobbing. The guys ditched me, so Katie took care of it. It was fine for her, though. The girl had his face plastered on her walls anyways.

According to your official site, you're doing a show in Minnesota tonight. Have fun! It might be chilly, but the scenery is wonderful.

By the way, while you're over there, can you stop by and check on James's dad? For some odd reason, the guy has not been answering his phone calls whenever James tries to contact him. He's starting to worry here, and you know how I can't handle the pressure.

Love, Prince Charming

- XXX -

**To: Prince Charming**

Dear Prince Charming,

I can't find you "charming" at all after what I just read.

How can you expect me to respond back quickly? I have a tight schedule. You should know that by now.

By the way, I don't just act and sing. I also dance. It's what they call "triple threat." And what are you even talking about? You lie (considered as acting) your way out of things, sing, and dance as well! *cough* You're in a boy band. *cough*

Aren't you being a jerk about Jett? He's really not that bad once you get to know him. I hope all is well for him. At least, please act like you actually care.

So, I checked on Zachery Diamond, and he's just sick. That and their bills are apparently causing him to stress out, and it's overwhelming. James's older brother Joseph let me in their home for awhile before I headed out. They're a really nice family.

Take care! See you in a few days!

Love, Cinderella

* * *

Day Ten

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

You and "Prince Charming" writing letters to each other makes me want to barf. Sorry, but it true.

Yeah, it's not "Prince Charming" who is writing to you right now. It's Grumpy from the Seven Dwarves. I saw this mail and decided to steal it. I'm sure your beloved prince doesn't mind.

I'm not in a very pleasant mood, as you can tell. You-know-who broke my heart, and now I'm a mess. Care to help?

You know what? Forget this. I'm gonna text you a long message with large caps.

Prepare for a rant of nonsense. And yes, you have to respond.

From, Grumpy

- XXX -

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

I just found your letter underneath a pile of James's used hair products. Why? I have no freakin' clue! Has he been writing to you lately?

Gah, I'm sorry this letter is so short. I'm using the time to hunt James down and pummel his face. He shouldn't be messing with my stuff, you know. It's property of a prince—as in moi.

Love, Prince Charming

* * *

Day Twelve

**To: Prince Charming **

Dear Prince Charming,

Please don't hurt him. He's just in a bad mood, that's all. He only wrote to me once, so no need to show how overprotective you are. Remember, I love you just the way you are. But if you dare yank a piece of James's hair, I'm sending knights to slash your head off.

By the way, James wasn't the guy I was talking about. It's Logan Mitchell. He probably just framed James since he knows that there is nothing holding you back to beat him up. He's just scared. Still, don't hurt him either one of them.

Anyways, I'm coming back home in about two days! Be excited. Be very excited.

Love, Cinderella

- XXX -

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

What happened to your fairy godmother? What? No bibidi-bobidi-boo?

Oh, whatever. I would call you right now, but Mom still has my phone. Also, our own telephone is broken.

I just miss you overall.

Love, Prince Charming

* * *

Day Thirteen

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

It's a gloomy day outside. I blame you for not being here.

The boys and I finished recording the duet with Brianna Conway last night. Now, she's off to Florida for her concert with Justin Bieber.

In other news, there's only one more day left until I finally get to see you! My arms have been waiting for that day to come.

Until then, I'm thinking of serenading you with modern songs the minute you return. I still have no idea what, though. Maybe Carlos can help. He has been listening to the radio a lot lately since the stupid television broke because of the bad weather. It claims to have lost reception, but whatever. I'm still depressed either with T.V. or not. Again, I blame you.

Love, Prince Charming

- XXX -

**To: Prince Charming**

Dear Prince Charming,

You're so lovely.

Love, Cinderella

* * *

Day Fourteen

**To: Cinderella**

Dear Cinderella,

Josephine Hayley Taylor, is that all you really wrote? If you're trying to top me, you can't.

I came to a decision, though. I'm singing "Nothin' On You" by B.o.B. and Bruno Mars, "Hey, Princess" by Allstar Weekend, and "Like I Always Do" by Drew Ryan Scott.

You're probably not even going to receive this message before we meet, but it's nice to say it. Oh, and I'll be holding up a sign... What does it say? You'll figure it out... *wink, wink*

By the way, Cinderella may be cool and pretty, but she has nothing on you. You're my one and only princess. And if were to live in some weird fantasy, I'll be your prince.

In other words, Prince Kendall and Princess Jo will forever live and reign this world.

Love, Prince Kendall.

P.S. I finally got my phone back! Yay!... And I'm jumpy from all the anticipation of seeing you for the first time in ages!

- XXX -

**To: Prince Kendall**

Dear Prince Kendall,

You are a dork. A freakin' adorable dork. But, hey! That's one of the many reasons I love you to death.

Surprisingly, I received your letter.

Now, I'm approaching the Palm Woods as I write.

Wait a second. I see James, Carlos, and Logan grinning sheepishly at me. I wonder where you are...

Your knights point to their left. I turn.

...Oh, freakin' shizz... I see the sign... Oh, snap...

Let me just write these next four words in response to your sign: I LOVE YOU TOO.

Love, Princess Jo

P.S. You're really a dork for trying to hold up that huge sign, strumming you guitar, and singing to me at the same time without any help.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I seriously love this! And if you're wondering, this was mainly inspired by those three songs that Kendall mentioned in his letter. Especially "Hey, Princess."**

**Prince Kendall and Princess Jo now desires for you to review. What are you waiting for? Do it! :)**


End file.
